


Totuus

by little_escapist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Aragorn on tavannut Arwen Iltatähden, mutta Gilraen ei tiedä, mikä poikaa huolettaa.Kirjoitettu alun perin 2009 Loftiksen FF10 -haastetta varten, perustuen tekstinpalasiin vuodelta 2007. FF10 -sanana alku.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel





	Totuus

**Author's Note:**

> Asteriskia * edeltävät kaksi repliikkiä ovat suoraan TSH:n liitteistä.

***

Taru Sormusten Herrasta: Liitteet: Aragornin ja Arwenin taru, s 915

 _”Seuraavina päivinä_ [Arwenin tapaamisesta] _Aragorn kävi hiljaiseksi ja hänen äitinsä näki että jotakin outoa oli hänelle sattunut; ja viimein poika taipui äidin kysymysten edessä ja kertoi hänelle tapaamisesta puiden hämärässä.”_

_***_

_Poikani, olet ollut allapäin jo päiviä. Olivatko mestari Elrondin uutiset suvustasi niin raskaat? Olet ollut hiljainen, mietteissäsi, ja silmäsi ovat kääntyneet milloin taivaalle, milloin maata kohti. Olen huolissani. Mitä ihmettä on tapahtunut, missä ajatuksesi kulkevat? Olet jo mies, vaikka nuori. Mestari Elrond erehtyy harvoin, mutta erehtyikö hän nyt, tekikö hän virheen sinun kohdallasi? Palasit pohjoisesta Elrondin poikien kanssa, voitokkaana, enemmän miehenä kuin koskaan. Olivatko nämä uutiset todella sinulle liikaa?_

Gilraen Kaunis, dúnedainin nainen, oli asunut poikansa kanssa Elrond Puolhaltian talossa Imladrisissa, haltioiden Rivendellissä, kahdeksantoista vuotta. Tähän asti hänen poikansa korkea suku oli piilotettu tältä ja Elrond oli nimennyt pojan Esteliksi. Rivendellin Estel, ihmisten toivo, oli kuitenkin jotain aivan muuta: Aragorn Arathornin poika, isänsä kuoltua pohjolan dúnedainin päämies, Isildurin Elendilin pojan perijä. Muutamia päiviä sitten Elrond oli paljastanut pojalle tämän suvun, antanut nuorukaisen käsiin Murtuneen Miekan ja Barahirin sormuksen. Sen päivän jälkeen Aragorn oli käynyt hiljaiseksi, ja saanut äitinsä huolestumaan.

”Poikani, sinua vaivaa jokin. Onko jotain tapahtunut?” Gilraen kysyi jo ties monettako kertaa.

Estel katsoi häneen harmailla silmillä, jotka muistuttivat kipeästi Arathornista. ”Äiti, kaikki on hyvin.”

”Oletko aivan varma? Jo päiviä olet ollut hiljainen. Näen silmistäsi, että jokin vaivaa ajatuksiasi. Onko tämä suku liian suuri taakka?” Gilraen katsoi poikaansa silmiin – ylöspäin, sillä nuori mies oli varsin pitkä – ja toivoi, että tämä puhuisi.

”Ei kyse ole siitä”, Aragorn sanoi kääntäen katseensa pois.

”Mistä sitten? Voit aina puhua minulle, Estel. Mikä on?”

Aragorn katseli muualle, huokasi ja puhui lopulta. ”Minä tapasin Elrondin tyttären.” Hiljaisuus, varovainen vilkaisu äitiin. ”Arwenin.”

”Voi sinua”, Gilraen sanoi lempeästi ja hymyili pojalleen. Aragorn rohkaistui katsomaan häneen ja kertoi tapaamisesta. Se sai Gilraenin mietteet laukkamaan.

_Siitä siis on ollut kyse. Et ole ensimmäinen Arwen Iltatähden tavannut, joka on häikäistynyt tapaamastaan, mutta tässä on jotain muutakin. Voi minun poikaani, päämääräsi korkeus voi olla liikaa jopa oman sukusi mittapuulla. Kukaan ihmisen tytär ei voi olla sinulle liian korkealla, mutta Arwen Iltatähti on uusi Lúthien Tinúviel. Näinkö samoin kulkee kahden haltianaisen polku, kuolevaiseen sitoutuen? Silmistäsi loistaa rakkaus ja yhden tapaamisen jälkeen. Jo ilman tätä rakkautta ovat suuret teot osasi, kohtalosi säätää monen elämän. Näinkö paljon on minusta lähtenyt, todella minusta? Mitä voin sinulle sanoa, kun seisot siinä, silmät loistaen Arwenin muistosta? Olet niin nuori vielä. Minä pelkään puolestasi, sinä ainoa, mitä minulla jäljellä on._

Gilraen sanoi osan ajatuksistaan ääneen. Hän arvasi jo, että Aragorn ottaisi esille Tinúvielin tarun, kun hän sanoi liiton olevan mahdoton. Mutta se oli toinen aika, Gilraen muistutti. Silloin olivat ihmiset erilaisia, erilaisia olivat haltiat. Eikä paljon olisi jäljellä dúnedainin heimosta ilman Elrondin hyvää tahtoa, ja tämä asia tuskin saisi hänen tukeaan. Arwen oli isälleen liian tärkeä, liian kallis. Aragornin kasvojen ilme pysyi, mutta jokin menetti voimaansa nuorukaisessa. Gilraen olisi halunnut lohduttaa, mutta sitä hän ei voinut tehdä. Aragorn oli omillaan, siirtynyt pois äitinsä helmoista.

”Katkerat ovat silloin päiväni, ja yksin vaellan erämaissa”, sanoi Aragorn.

”Se onkin kohtalosi”, sanoi Gilraen. *

Sen enempää hän ei voinut eikä kyennyt sanomaan siitä, mitä näki.

_Kohtalosi se on, poikani. Sinulla on tahtoa, etkä ole mieleltäsi heikko; sukusi veri virtaa sakeana sinussa. Äkkiä näen sinut vanhempana, silti haltioiden mielestä pian, toiveesi toteutuneena. Sota tulee, sinä olet voittajien puolella. Arwen hylkää hämärän ja ottaa ihmisen. Hän on ehkä ylhäisen nainen, mutta sinä olet ylhäinen mies, jonain päivänä Keski-Maan korkein. Haltiat haipuvat, heidän aikansa on pian ohitse. Viimeiset laivat lähtevät länteen. En tule näkemään voittosi päiviä, mutta näen ne nyt, ja tiedän niiden tulevan. Kansani ennustamisen lahja antaa minulle tietoa, joka piiloon jäädessään saisi minut epätoivon partaalle. Mestari Elrond ei voi tätä estää kaikesta mahdistaan huolimatta. Tästä asiasta en puhu muille, mutta muistan sanasi. Vaikeat vuodet odottavat sinua yhä. Kohtalosi on vaeltaa erämaissa, mutta ei ikuisesti._

_Toivotan sinulle onnea._


End file.
